Hildegunst von Mythenmetz
Hildegunst von Mythenmetz war ein Lindwurm und der berühmteste zamonische Schriftsteller seiner Zeit. Seine Werke erreichten Auflagen, die der gesamten zamonischen Bevölkerung entsprachen und er wurde schon zu Lebzeiten ein Klassiker, obwohl er mit seinem Erfolg nie umgehen konnte. Er wurde 1000 Jahre alt und genoss für einen Schriftsteller ein sehr vielseitiges Leben. Er war ein schuppender Lindwurm, weshalb er mehrmals in seinem Leben seine Schuppen verlor und so bis zu sechs Mal die Schuppenfarbe änderte. In diese sieben Farbperioden wird sein Leben (und oft auch sein Schaffen) überblicksartig eingeteilt. , Das Blutige Buch, S. 35. Doch wie Walter Moers selbst sagt: "Mythenmetz war ein Meister darin, seine Lebensumstände zu verschleiern, ... zu fälschen oder gar zu leugnen. Es ist schwierig, den Weizen der verbürgten Informationen von der Spreu der Gerüchte, gefälschten Tagebücher ... und üblen Nachreden zu trennen." , S. 229. Dementsprechend wird hier zwar versucht, die Widersprüche aufzulösen, aber vollständig wird Mythenmetz' Biographie nie sein. =Leben= Gelbe Phase - Kindheit Allgemeines Hildegunst von Mythenmetz wurde wie seine Artgenossen auf der Lindwurmfeste am Beginn der Zamonischen ModerneDiese Datierung macht sich vor allem an den Büchern und Epochen fest, mit deren Hilfe Mythenmetz fast aus den Katakomben entkommt. Den Beginn der Moderne - die literarisch mit Mineola Hick markiert werden kann - datiert Mythenmetz 200 Jahre zurück, während er selbst bereits 77 ist, also in Epochenmaßstäben noch am Anfang. , 20. Das Meer und die Leuchttürme, S. 174. geboren , Die Lindwurmfeste, S. 230. und kam mit gelben Schuppen auf die Welt, die erst im Laufe seiner Jugend von grünen ersetzt werden sollten. Zwar zeigt der zweite Teil der Graphic Novel von Stadt der Träumenden Bücher Hildegunst als Baby und als Kind, doch wird er dort mit grünen Schuppen dargestellt,Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher (Graphic Novel), Teil 2, S. 13f. was wohl nur für die Kontinuität innerhalb der Graphic Novel geschah.Dem widerspricht jedoch, dass im Glossar von Teil 1 der Novel noch extra über Mythenmetz geschrieben wird, dass er erst die zweite von sieben Schuppenfarben trägt. Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher (Graphic Novel), Teil 1, S. 100. Tatsächlich handelt es sich bei Hildegunsts erster Phase um seine Gelbe Periode. , Das Blutige Buch, S. 35. thumb|270px|Mythenmetz in jungen JahrenÜber seine Familie ist fast nichts bekannt, allerdings hatten seine Eltern bereits früh bestimmt, dass sein Dichtpate Danzelot von Silbendrechsler sein sollte, der ein Onkel aus der Familie von Hildegunsts Mutter war und für Hildegunst die wichtigste Bezugsperson werden sollte, wenn es um Literatur und Bildung ging. , 03. Auf der Lindwurmfeste, S. 12. Während seiner gesamten Gelben Phase verließ Hildegunst niemals die Lindwurmfeste. , 04. Danzelots Tod, S. 15. Allerdings waren die Möglichkeiten dazu auch begrenzt, denn Hildegunst wuchs zur Zeit der Belagerungen der Lindwurmfeste auf und überlebte darunter auch die der Kupfernen Kerle und der Huldlinge. , Die Lindwurmfeste, S. 230. Während diverser Lindwurmfestebelagerungen musste auch Hildegunsts Familie hungern, doch streng nach dem Motto seiner Großmutter "Man kann aus allem Suppe kochen, wenn es nur lange genug auf dem Herd bleibt." aßen er und seine Familie sogar Suppe aus Regenwürmern, Möbeln oder Briefen, um die Belagerungen zu überstehen. Kindheit Doch nicht nur reale, auch mythische Gefahren machten dem jungen Hildegunst Angst - wie vielen anderen Lindwurmkindern auch - darunter die Legende vom Mepp, der angeblich mit der Hamoulirute unartige Lindwurmkinder bestrafte, was sich noch Jahrzehnte später auswirken sollte, denn Hildegunst zuckte noch als Erwachsener zusammen, sobald der Name "Mepp" auch nur fiel. Zwar versuchte sein Dichtpate Danzelot ihn aufzuklären und erklärte ihm, dass weder Hamouli noch Mepp überhaupt existieren, doch verursachte er beim kindlichen Hildegunst nur ein noch größeres Trauma. Denn mit dieser Offenbarung brach für ihn die gesamte Welt von Märchen, Sagen und Legenden zusammen. Diese Desillusionierung traf den noch jungen Lindwurm hart. Mit 29 Jahren musste Hildegunst außerdem noch von einem Schulkameraden erfahren, dass das Leben endlich ist und auch jedes Lebewesen jederzeit sterben kann. Eine derartige Erschütterung seines Weltbildes prägte ihn nachhaltig und er war in späteren Jahren überzeugt, dass dies einer der Gründe für sein ausgeprägtes Hypochondertum ist. Mit gerade erst dreißig, vierzig Jahren erfreute sich Hildegunst mit einigen Freunden an sehr infantilen Streichen. So führten sie gerne jüngere Lindwürmer in dunkle Höhlen der Lindwurmfeste, ließen sie allein und lachten dann darüber, wie die im Stich gelassenen Kinder sich gruselten und weinten. , 99. Dinosaurierschweiß, S. 406. Dank Hildegunsts langer Lebenszeit und dementsprechend langer Kindheit lernte er noch in der Grundschule die unpraktische zamonische Urmathematik. Auch die Zeit des Bildungsministers Scha Kokken fiel in seine Schulzeit und er musste unter viel Missfallen dessen Grätenalphabet lernen, das er noch bis ins höchste Alter beherrschte. , S. 84. thumb|270px|Eine KlavorgelDreiundreißig Jahre lang erhielt Hildegunst Klavorgelunterricht, den er nicht nur nicht zu schätzen wusste, sondern sogar verabscheute, was vermuten lässt, dass er selbst nicht die Idee zu diesem Musikunterricht hatte, sondern wohl von Danzelot oder seinen Eltern dorthin geschickt wurde. Dennoch sollte er sich Jahrhunderte später wieder auf dieses Instrument und seine eigenen Fähigkeiten auf der Klavorgel besinnen. Hildegunst hörte als Junge gerne den Lesungen von Ovidios von Versschleifer zu und saß dabei wohl sogar zu Füßen des damals jungen Dichters. Er erlebte auch, wie Ovidios noch verkündete, nach Buchhaim zu gehen, um ein großer Autor zu werden. , 11. Vom Schreckenshaus zum Schrecksenhaus, S. 88. und , Ovidios, S. 88. thumb|270px|Danzelot bildet den jungen Hildegunst ausDoch selbst neben Schule, Freunden, Eltern und Idolen war der unumstritten wichtigste Einfluss auf Hildegunst sein Dichtpate Danzelot. Dieser brachte ihm nicht nur Lesen und Schreiben bei, er bildete ihn umfassend in allem, was für einen Lindwurm von zentraler Bedeutung war. Prosa, Dichtung, Literatur jeder Art und die gesamte Literaturgeschichte Zamoniens ließ Danzelot seinen Dichtzögling pauken. Er war verantwortlich für dessen künstlerische Entwicklung , 03. Auf der Lindwurmfeste, S. 12. und nicht ohne Grund entwickelte Hildegunst sich zum größten Schriftsteller Zamoniens. thumb|270px|Danzelot ließt dem sehr jungen Hildegunst vorDanzelot ließ Hildegunst aber nicht nur lernen, er war ein wichtiges Familienmitglied und tat vieles, was außerhalb der Lindwurmfeste meist Eltern vorbehalten ist. Nicht nur gab er Ratschläge und Anweisungen wie z.B. beim Essen nicht zu schlingen, , Heimkehr auf die Lindwurmfeste, S. 21. Danzelot las Hildegunst auch fast jeden Abend Geschichten vor. Darunter diverse Gutenachtgeschichten , Ein Traum in einem Traum, S. 266f.. Als eifriger Dichtpate vernachlässigte Danzelot auch beim Vorlesen nicht seinen Bildungsauftrag und las Hildegunst immer wieder das Märchen "Echo, das Krätzchen" vor, was u.a. zu einem Faible des jungen Lindwurm für den Autor Gofid Letterkerl führte. , Nachwort, S. 379. Aber nicht nur Hildegunsts Dichtpate, auch seine Eltern lasen ihm Gutenachtgeschichten vor. Seine Mutter erzählte ihm bspw. einige verstörende Ansichten darüber, wie todbringend und gefährlich Hexen seien und das nicht nur kurz vor dem Einschlafen, sondern auch, als Hildegunst erst 45 Jahre alt war. , S. 113. Hildegunsts private Lektüre richtete sich eher nach dem Geschmack junger Lindwürmer. So war nicht nur "Prinz Kaltbluth, der Held meiner Jugend", , 11. Vom Schreckenshaus zum Schrecksenhaus, S. 82. sondern auch Graf von Elfensenf , 20. Das Meer und die Leuchttürme, S. 173. und andere Figuren der sog. Trivialliteratur. Später kamen auch Werke der streng verbotenen Haarsträuberbücher dazu, von denen er bspw. "Die Sargharfe" immer und immer wieder verschlungen hat. , 47. Die Bibliothek der Haarsträuber, S. 329, 334. Verfasste Werke Während seiner Zeit auf der Lindwurmfeste schrieb Hildegunst seine ersten literarischen Werke, u.a. 500 Gedichte, die als "Pfeilregen im April - Tagebuch der Lindwurmfestebelagerungen" bekannt wurden. Darin verarbeitete der eigentlich noch kindliche Hildegunst seine traumatischen Erfahrungen während der Belagerungen. Weiterhin verfasste er 22 Novellen sowie die Briefsammlung "Lieber Hildegunst - Briefe an mich selbst". , Die Lindwurmfeste, S. 230. Grüne Phase - Jugend Hildegunst von Mythenmetz war erst 77 Jahre alt und hatte seine grünen Schuppen erhalten, als sein Dichtpate Danzelot von Silbendrechsler erkrankte und im Beisein von Mythenmetz starb. Er vermachte seinem Dichtzögling ein Manuskript, dessen Autor er nicht kannte. Mythenmetz erkannte in diesem Manuskript die Perfektion aller Dichtkunst und verließ die Lindwurmfeste, um den Autor zu finden und von ihm zu lernen. Buchhaim thumb|270px|Mythenmetz zu Beginn seiner Grünen PhaseMythenmetz ging bei der Suche nach dem Autor des geheimnisvollen Manuskripts nach Buchhaim. Er zeigte den Antiquaren Hachmed Ben Kibitzer und Inazea Anazazi das Manuskript. Beide rieten ihm daraufhin, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er traf auch auf Laptantidel Latuda, seinen späteren Erzfeind. Nach aufreibenden Erfahrungen in den Katakomben verlebte Mythenmetz eine ruhige Zeit bei den Buchlingen, bis er sie verließ und auf den berüchtigten Schattenkönig stieß, der ihn schließlich zu dem begnadeten Schriftsteller machte, als der er berühmt werden sollte. Als Mythenmetz aus Buchhaim floh, sah er über der Stadt zum ersten Mal das Alphabet der Sterne und fühlte, wie das Orm ihn durchströmte. In seinem Geist fügten sich die ersten beiden Kapitel ("Stadt der Träumenden Bücher") seines Romans "Reisetagebuch eines sentimentalen Dinosauriers" zusammen. Mit dem Brand von Buchhaim endeten Mythenmetz' Erlebnisse dort. Wanderjahre thumb|270pxMythenmetz wanderte nach seinen Erlebnissen in Buchhaim mehrere Jahre lang durch Zamonien. Unter anderem besuchte er angeblich die Stadt Dullsgard, die kein lebendes Wesen jemals zuvor verlassen hatte. Er führte in dieser Zeit seine Arbeit an seinen "Reiseerinnerungen eines sentimentalen Dinosauriers" fort. , Wanderjahre, S. 232. Obwohl er erst über 200 Jahre später nach Buchhaim zurückkehren sollte, hielt er in den kommenden 100 Jahren dennoch engen Briefkontakt zu seinem Freund Kibitzer. Es entwickelte sich ein Briefwechsel durch ganz Zamonien, da Mythenmetz weiterhin den Kontinent bereiste. Die literarische Qualität ist laut ihm selbst über die des Schriftverkehrs von Fontheweg und Clirrfisch zu stellen. , Wiedersehen mit Kibitzer, S. 152. Einen Teil dieser Wanderjahre verbrachte er auf der Insel Eydernorn, wo ein Brief von Mythenmetz entstand, der als Weihnachten auf der Lindwurmfeste übersetzt worden ist und wo vermutlich auch ein Großteil von Die Insel der 1000 Leuchttürme geschrieben wurde. Da dies ein einziger Briefroman aus dieser Zeit ist, wird die andere Hälfte wohl von Kibitzer stammen. Auf Eydernorn befand Mythenmetz sich, "um sich von seinen traumatischen Erlebnissen in den Katakomben von Buchhaim zu erholen." Gralsund und Buchting thumbMythenmetz lebte lange Zeit in Gralsund, widmete er sich dem Selbststudium in der Universitätsbibliothek, wurde wichtiges Mitglied künstlerischer Kreise und traf den begabten Schriftsteller Horken Smö. , Gralsund, S. 232ff. Gemeinsam mit einigen Schriftstellerfreunden rauchte er sogar aufwendig entgifteten Hexenhutpilz, weil es als schick galt und junge Dichter glaubten auf Drogenkonsum nicht verzichten zu können. Mythenmetz schrieb daraufhin im Wahn ein halbes Jahr lang, wobei ein Buch entstand, dessen Inhalt so erschreckend war, dass er es, als er wieder zu Verstand kam, in der Wüste vergrub. , S. 148-151. Das Ereignis kann nur während dieses ersten Aufenthalts in Gralsund geschehen sein. Zwar behauptet er bei seiner Drogenerfahrung "zweihundert Jahre" alt gewesen zu sein und war zu dieser Zeit in Gralsund viel jünger, (Später in Blenhaim ist er erst 189.) dennoch spricht einiges dafür den Drogenrausch während dieses Gralsundaufenthalts anzusiedeln. 1. Nur hier war er in Gralsund noch zusammen mit anderen jungen Dichterfreunden offensichtlich erfolglos, denn sie alle glaubten an den schriftstellerischen Erfolg durch einen Rausch. 2. Während seines zweiten Gralsundaufenthalts war Mythenmetz bereits ungehemmt erfolgreich, sodass es aufgefallen wäre, wenn er ein halbes Jahr lang im offensichtlichen Drogenwahn scheinbar sinnloses Zeug geschrieben hätte. 3. Nach seinem zweiten Gralsundaufenthalt folgt LdTB, in dem er sich als gereift, gesetzt und vorsichtig bezeichnet, was nicht klingt als hätte er vor ein paar Jahren noch übermütig mit Freunden Drogen in einer Kaschemme ausprobiert. Zusammen mit Smö gründete Mythenmetz die Lindwurm-Bande, die allerdings schnell auseinanderbrach nachdem sich Smö und Mythenmetz wegen einer Wirtshausrechnung zerstritten. Smö forderte Mythenmetz zum Duell, doch dieser verließ bei Nacht die Stadt, womit er Smös Zorn auf sich zog und fortan in ihm seinen fähigsten literarischen Konkurrenten fand. In seiner Zeit in Gralsund schrieb Mythenmetz das berühmt-berüchtigte Gedicht "Die Finsterbergmade", das nach seinem späteren Erfolg zur Schullektüre werden sollte. Weiterhin schrieb er den Roman "Das Zamomin", das nicht nur mit Rotwein auf die Rückseiten von unbezahlten Wirtshausrechnungen schrieb, sondern auch kein finanzieller oder literarischer Erfolg wurde. Mythenmetz tauchte wegen finanzieller Probleme in Buchting unter schloss sich einem Ring von Betrügern an, die Liebesbriefe, die sog. Heroiden an reiche Frauen verkauften. Diese Briefe waren derart raffiniert und verführerisch verfasst, dass sie die Opfer in ihren Bann zogen. Diese zahlten deshalb bereitwillig bis der Briefverkehr abriss. Schließlich beendete Mythenmetz seine kriminelle, aber literarisch bemerkenswerte Arbeit als Verfasser dieser Briefe und schrieb den Roman, der ihn berühmt machen sollte. , Gralsund, S. 233-238. Blenhaim 200px|thumb|Mythenmetz der ErfolgsschriftstellerAngeblich in der Wildnis und von Hungervisionen geleitet, verfasste Mythenmetz "Das Nattifftoffenhaus", das zu seinem endgültigen Durchbruch als Schriftsteller führte. Von Nossmoto Trossnomo wurde er nach Blenhaim eingeladen und mehr als großzügig finanziert, unter der Bedingung, dass er in seinen nächsten Romane Trossnomos Firma öfter erwähnte. Hildegunst schrieb daraufhin die kommerziell erfolgreiche Traubenkernöl-Trilogie, die jedoch von Kritikern vernichtet wurde. Hier tat sich erstmals Laptantidel Latuda hervor, der keine Gelegenheit auslassen sollte Mythenmetz an den Pranger zu stellen. Mythenmetz war erst 189, enorm erfolgreich und hatte diesen Erfolg nicht im Griff. Im Verlag ließ er sich vom Verleger tragen, wurde handgreiflich, wenn sein Verlag auch andere Bücher veröffentlichte und brach in Tränen aus, wenn er nicht täglich unterwürfige Fanpost erhielt. Er verspielte sein Geld oder investierte es in erfolglosen Unternehmungen. Er fing an alles zu diktieren was ihm durch den Kopf ging und behauptete eines Tages, dass er neuerdings seine Werke von überirdischen Wesen diktiert bekäme. Als sich herausstellte, dass die Stimmen aus dem Lüftungsschacht kamen und einigen Fabrikarbeitern gehörten, stoppte Mythenmetz' Karriere. Seine Bücher wurden verramscht und Trossnomo ließ ihn fallen. , Das Nattifftoffenhaus, S. 238-242. Florinth und wieder Gralsund Mythenmetz zog sich nach Florinth zurück. Während eines Spaziergangs fiel er in ein Dimensionsloch, aus dem er wenige Tage später wieder herausfiel, woraufhin er das mysteriöse Werk "Freier Fall in salopper Katatonie" schrieb und sich wieder in Gesellschaft begab. In einem Salon lernte Yette von Stanzenmacher kennen, verliebte sich in sie und beide heirateten. Mythenmetz begann auch literarisch wieder aufzuerstehen. Innerhalb der nächsten 75 Jahre schrieb er 111 Kurzromane und zahllose Gedichte, darunter Meisterwerke wie "Das Monokel des Zyklopen", "Tiefe Mitten" und "Der sprechende Ofen". Mit "Der sprechende Ofen" erfand Mythenmetz außerdem die Totmateriedichtung und rechnete mit seiner Ehe ab. Er ließ sich scheiden und heiratete Arzamia von Verswerker von der er sich nach zwei Jahren ebenfalls wieder scheiden ließ. Mythenmetz kehrte als Held nach Gralsund zurück. Die nächsten hundert Jahre bis zu seinem Verschwinden sollten voller Triumphe sein. Seine Bücher dominierten dauerhaft die Bestsellerlisten, er erhielt jeden Literaturpreis, sogar den Valtrosem-Orden und wurde Stadtschreiber von Steinstadt. Er schrieb zu dieser Zeit die "Lindwurmfeste-Oktologie", erfand kurz darauf mit "Hell ist die Nacht" den Faktoman und mit dem "Tagebuch der Leiden" den ersten Hypochonderroman. , Florinth, S. 242-246. Erfolg und Niedergang Wie um seinem monströsen Ruhm etwas entgegenzusetzen, begann Mythenmetz literarisch abzubauen. Er zeigte zwar sein Können als Schriftsteller, aber untergrub dies indem er Bücher beispielsweise einfach abbrechen ließ, wie in "Der Zaan von Florinth". Schließlich veröffentlichte er das Mythem-Manifest, in dem er Worte zwischen den Worten suchte. Infolgedessen gab er seine eigenen Werke verstümmelt neu heraus und nannte dies Mythemdichtung. Den Misserfolg bestätigte ihm, dass er nur seiner Zeit voraus sei. , Die Sinnkrise, S. 246-249. Während dieser Phase der Selbstverliebtheit und Ormlosigkeit war Mythenmetz dennoch weiterhin erfolgreich, zumindest was Literaturpreise und finanziellen Erfolg anging. So erhielt er mit 254 Jahren den Literaturpreis der Buchhaimer Messe, kommentierte dies noch abfällig, aber nahm den Preis dennoch an. Er beleidigte seine Konkurrenz, darunter die größten Schriftsteller Zamoniens wie Fontheweg und Hirnfidler. Mythenmetz zeigte in dieser Zeit Zeichen übermäßigen Alkoholskonsums und kam erneut nicht mit dem Erfolg zurecht.Zamonienkurier, S. 1f. : Es spricht alles dafür, dass ungefähr an diesem Punkt Mythenmetz' rote Phase begann, da er sich, sowohl was das Alter als auch die schriftstellerische Verfassung angeht, am richtigen Zeitpunkt befindet.''Den einzigen Beleg dagegen liefert der Zamonienkurier, der Mythenmetz (mit 254 Jahren) mit roten Schuppen abbildet, als dieser noch nicht zum zweiten Mal in Buchhaim gewesen sein kann. Denn als er rote Schuppen erhält und wieder nach Buchhaim geht muss er über 277 sein, denn es ist ''"'über''' zweihundert Jahre"'' her seit er mit 77 dort war. LdTB, S. 11. Es besteht selbstverständlich auch die Möglichkeit, dass Mythenmetz bereits mit roten Schuppen nach Buchhaim ging und den Verlust der grünen Schuppen für den literarisch-dramatischen Effekt des "Neubeginns" einfach umdatiert hat. Ob jedoch Ereignisse wie die Nattifftoffischen Kleinkriege, die Phantasmik-Lehre und die Auseinandersetzung mit Nachtigaller vor oder nach dem Farbwechsel stattfanden, kann nicht genau gesagt werden. Rote Phase - Erwachsenenalter thumb|270px Zweite Reise nach Buchhaim Zwar erfolgstechnisch auf seinem Höhepunkt, merkte Mythenmetz dennoch nicht, dass er das Orm verloren hatte und schriftstellerisch völlig unbedeutend geworden war. Er wurde von einem Brief fast umgebracht, der seine Ormlosigkeit gnadenlos persiflierte, ihm einen Spiegel vorhielt und mit einer eigentlich unmöglichen Behauptung nach Buchhaim lockte. Mit dem Vorsatz sein Leben zu ändern machte sich Mythenmetz auf den Weg nach Buchhaim und passenderweise begannen auch seine Schuppen einen Neuanfang und wurden durch rote ersetzt. Mythenmetz traf seinen alten Freund Hachmed ben Kibitzer wieder, von dem er feststellen musste, dass er bereits im Sterben lag. Er bereute sich mit Hachmed zerstritten zu haben, aber konnte sich mit ihm und Inazea wieder versöhnen. Hachmed warnte Mythenmetz erneut die Katakomben zu betreten, gab ihm dennoch eine Katakombenkarte und starb schließlich im Kreise seiner Freunde. Nachdem Mythenmetz sich intensiv mit dem aufblühenden Puppetismus beschäftigte, traf er Corodiak Smeik und kam in den Genuss seines Unsichtbaren Theaters, das Mythenmetz allein und hilflos mitten in den Katakomben zurückließ. Zweite Reise in die Katakomben bis "Das Schloss der Träumenden Bücher" erscheint Mythenmetz stürzte, bestärkt durch die Nattifftoffischen Kleinkriege, in eine Sinnkrise, denn er hatte bis dahin gedacht, dass seine Bücher die moralische Grundlage für die Gesellschaft seien und den Kontinent zusammenhielten. , Die Sinnkrise, S. 249f. Zu dieser Zeit wurde außerdem Prof. Abdul Nachtigaller durch sein "Lexikon der erklärungsbedürftigen Wunder" enorm berühmt, was Mythenmetz als Kampfansage interpretierte. Er las zwar das Lexikon, verstand aber nicht sehr viel davon, was ihn zusätzlich zur scheinbar konkurrierender Prominenz des Professors gegen Nachtigaller aufbrachte. Weiterhin passte Nachtigallers positivistische Weltansicht nicht zu Mythenmetz' Weltbild, sodass er ein eigenes grundlegendes Modell zur Erklärung der Welt liefern wollte. Er schrieb die Phantasmik-Lehre, die besagte, dass die gesamte Welt Literatur sei, weil das gesamte Universum nur von einer größeren Kreatur gedacht und geschrieben würde. Die Veröffentlichung der Phantasmik-Lehre entfachte eine Diskussion unter allen zamonischen Intellektuellen und Studenten, sodass Mythenmetz und Nachtigaller schlussendlich zu einem Rededuell an der Gralsunder Universität zusammentrafen. Dies wurde vor den Anhängern beider Denker, Literatur- und Philophysikstudenten veranstaltet. Mythenmetz stellte in einer einstündigen und zumindest äußerlich brillanten Rede seine Theorien vor. Nachtigaller antwortete mit nur einem Satz: "Wenn alles in Zamonien das Werk eines übergeordneten Denkers ist - dann sind es logischerweise doch auch ihre eigenen Bücher, Herr von Mythenmetz". Nach einigem Stammeln verließ Mythenmetz das Podium und Gralsund. , Die Phantasmik-Lehre, S. 250ff. Yhôll thumb|270px|Mythenmetz inkognitoMythenmetz verschwand für die nächsten fünfundsiebzig Jahre von der Bildfläche. Die Zeitungen waren voll von angeblichen Mythenmetz-Sichtungen, doch allgemein ging man von Mord, Selbstmord, Unfall oder Entführung aus. Seine Werke erlebten einen erneuten Aufschwung, doch da er verschwunden blieb, wurde es still um ihn und sein Lebenswerk. Es ist fast sicher, dass er erst ziellos durch Zamonien reiste und von den Hutzenbergen auf unbekannten Wegen nach Yhôll, das er die folgenden Jahre durchstreifte, wie in seiner Jugend Zamonien. Er traf bei seiner Reise nach eigenen Aussage auf Gasriesen, versunkene Zivilisationen und sogar eine Megastadt, die um ein Vielfaches größer gewesen sein soll als Atlantis. Das Ende dieser enormen Reise bildete, wie schon in seiner Jugend, ein Reisebericht, denn als er wieder in Zamonien war, veröffentlichte er "Die Reise nach Yhôll" - mit zehn Bänden von je tausend Seiten wurde es erneut sein größter Erfolg. Er schrieb sich in den folgenden Jahren in Höchstform und verfasste unzählige Bücher, darunter "Wie man einen Fisch faltet", und mindestens ein Werk jeder vorstellbaren Form von Literatur. Mythenmetz wurde erneut von Kritikern und Lesern verehrt und mit Literaturpreisen überschüttet. , Die Reise nach Yhôll, S. 252ff. In dieser Zeit dürfte er sich auch an ein somnambules Märchen im Stil der zamonischen Spätromantik gewagt haben, das als "Prinzessin Insomnia & der alptraumfarbene Nachtmahr" außerhalb Zamoniens bekannt wurde. Im Kontext dessen veröffentliche Mythenmetz sogar ein eigenes Magazin "Der Nachtmahr", das viele Beiträge zum Thema Alpträume, Schlafstörungen und Schlaflosigkeit beinhaltete und sich so thematisch an sein früheres Werk "Hell ist die Nacht" anschloss.Der Nachtmahr, S. 3. Da Mythenmetz im Editorial als roter Lindwurm abgebildet ist, müssen Buch und Magazin zu dieser Zeit erschienen sein. Früher (und thematisch passender), also zur Zeit von "Hell ist die Nacht", war er noch grünschuppig und nicht viel später muss er eine andere Schuppenfarbe als rot erhalten haben, da er bereits die Hälfte seines Lebens hinter sich hatte, aber nur drei von sieben Schuppenfarben. Der Erfolg seiner Bücher wuchs immer weiter an, bis schließlich sein vorerst letztes Buch bereits in der ersten Auflage die Verkaufszahlen der in Zamonien lebenden Wesen erreicht hatte. Damit hatte er die natürliche Grenze des Erfolgs erreicht, konnte sich nicht mehr übertreffen, nicht mehr übertroffen werden und geriet darüber in eine Sinnkrise, da ihm klar wurde, dass selbst diese Leistung ihn nicht unsterblich machen würde und sein Werk dennoch vergänglich blieb. Am Tag vor seinem 500. Geburtstag ging er schließlich auf den Bloxberg und verschwand erneut. , Der Bloxberg, S. 254. 21. Jahrhundert thumb|270px|Mythenmetz im Deutschland des 21. JahrhundertsDurch den Sturz in ein Dimensionsloch während seiner "Roten Phase" gelangte Hildegunst von Mythenmetz in unsere Zeit nach Deutschland. Dort traf er sowohl auf seinen Übersetzer Walter Moers als auch einige Reporter. Er gab Interviews und hatte auch ein angespanntes Verhältnis zu Moers. Mythenmetz verachtet seinen Übersetzer ins Deutsche, weil dieser in "Der Schrecksenmeister" nicht die Mythenmetzschen Abschweifungen mitübersetzte.Siehe hier (Video Teil 1) und hier (Video Teil 2) sowie hier (Interview ZEIT) und hier (Interview FAZ). Wann genau dieser Dimensionslochsturz stattfand, kann bisher nicht gesagt werden, nur dass es sich dabei nicht um den von Florinth handeln kann, da Mythenmetz zu dieser Zeit noch grüne Schuppen und noch nicht den Valtrosem-Orden verliehen bekommen hatte. Erst nach dem Florinth-Dimensionsloch und dem folgenden Erfolg verlieh man ihm den Orden, er verlor wieder das Orm, trat seine zweite Buchhaimreise an und wechselte seine Schuppen von grün zu rot. Zweite Lebenshälfte Wie sich Mythenmetz' zweite Lebenshälfte gestaltete ist größtenteils unklar und unbekannt. Doch sollte er sich tatsächlich selbst noch literarisch und erfolgstechnisch übertreffen. So schrieb er erst in späteren Jahren Ensel und Krete, Der Bassrüttler des Voltigorken und Der Schrecksenmeister. , Der Bloxberg, S. 255. =Weiteres= Werke von Mythenmetz für die bekannte Anzahl und die genreübergreifende Vielfalt der Werke Literarische Erfindungen: Rarlebewesendichtung, Totmateriedichtung, Faktomane, Hypochonderromane, Mythemdichtung, Mythenmetzsche Ungewissheitsschürung, Mythenmetzsche Abschweifungen, Mythenmetzsche Ereignisandrohung *Optimale Rühreier à la Mythenmetz *Kalbsbäckchen à la Mythenmetz Familie Platzhalter Seine Eltern werden erwähnt, verschiedene ältere Vorfahren und die Verwandschaft zu Danzelot und seiner Familie. *Danzelot, Onkel mütterlicherseits (tatsächlich Bruder seiner Mutter oder "Onkel"?) , 03. Auf der Lindwurmfeste, S. 12. *Großmutter mütterlicherseits Charakter thumb|270px|Hildegunst von MythenmetzSeine Bekanntheit verdankte er, neben seinem unübertroffenen literarischen Können und seiner enormen Schaffenskraft, seinem exzentrischen Charakter, der oft für öffentliche Aufregung sorgte. Mythenmetz durchlebte bereits zahlreiche radikale Veränderungen seiner Persönlichkeit, was sich auf die Art seiner Werke übertrug. Mythenmetz ist neben einigen anderen sonderbaren Verhaltensweisen ein Hypochonder. Immer wieder steigert sich seine Hypochondrie ins Unermessliche, dazwischen gibt es ruhigere Phasen. Gelegentlich leidet er auch unter Depressionen und Schlafstörungen. Er glaubte, bevor er das Buch Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher schrieb, noch nicht an das Orm und belächelte es, bis er erlebte, dass es tatsächlich existiert, und es dürstete ihn nach Veränderungen. Um seinen Horizont zu erweitern, wie er Danzelot am Sterbebett versprochen hatte, und um den geheimnisvollen Dichter, von dem er nichts als das Manuskript besaß, aufzuspüren, brach er nach Buchhaim auf. Hildegunst von Mythenmetz ist ein Optimist und scheute sich nicht, sich mit den zivilisierten Kreaturen der gnadenlosen Welt der Katakomben, wie Homunkoloss und den Buchlingen, anzufreunden. Name thumb|270pxIn der englischen Übersetzung der Bücher hat Hildegunst von Mythenmetz aus unerfindlichen Gründen drei verschiedene Namen, die den Eindruck erwecken, es handele sich um drei verschiedene Personen. *'Optimus Yarnspinner' in der Buchhaim-Trilogie *'Wilfried the Wordsmith' in Blaubär *'Hildegard Mythmaker' in Rumo Dies hätte zu Erklärungsnot in einer Übersetzung von Ensel und Krete geführt, da ihm dort richtigerweise "Die Finsterbergmade" und "Der sprechende Ofen" zugeschrieben werden, die aber in der englischen Version von zwei anderen Personen zu sein scheinen. Diesem Problem beugte der Übersetzer John Brownjohn jedoch vor, indem er in "The City of Dreaming Books" Moers' Nachwort durch ein eigenes ersetzte, das von Mythenmetz’ Gesamtwerk und seinen verschiedenen Pseudonymen handelt. Quellen * * * * en:Optimus Yarnspinner Kategorie:Hauptfiguren Kategorie:Schriftsteller Kategorie:Dichter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Lindwürmer Kategorie:Ausbaufähig Kategorie:Fehlende Fußnote